Today's snowboards are usually designed with a flat sole surface between the tips at the two ends. For manoeuvring, the board is edged and the weight is distributed from the two bindings on the steel edges between the two transitions to the tips.
From Norwegian patent application no. 981056 a snowboard is known which has a sole divided wholly or partly into three sliding surfaces. The object of this invention is to provide the best possible dynamic when riding the board on snow. However, it is apparent from the patent that the uplift does not increase substantially into the tip, nor does it have any other specially prescribed geometry in the tip than the phase-out of the tripartite geometry which is in the sliding surface.